Pour toujours à tes côtés , pour toujours dans ton
by Kiminari-chan
Summary: Durant une mission , natsu décède mais juste avant il révèle ses sentiments à Lucy , qui fait de même . Lucy sombre alors dans la dépression et s'éloigne de la guilde . Un évènement viendra changer son quotidien si tragique .


Pour toujours à tes côtés . Pour toujours dans mon coeur

Nous sommes sur une falaise . Il pleut . Des personnes sont alongés sur le sol . Un jeune homme aux cheveux rose est gravement blaissé . Une jeune femme blonde se relèva difficilement , quand elle aperçu le corps meurtrit en face d'elle , la stupeur se lit alors sur son visage . Elle commença à courir vers le corps de son ami . Elle s'effondra à genoux quand elle arriva au niveau du corps et commença à versé toutes les larmes de son corps . Pendant ce temps , une autre jeune femme au cheveux rouge et un jeune homme brun se relevaient également avec difficulté . Le spectacle qui s'offrait eux n'avait rien de plaisant : Lucy pleurait sur le corps inerte de Natsu . Celui ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux , en sentant les gouttes d'eau salées sur sa joue . Lucy arrèta alors de pleuré .

Natsu : *voix basse * Lu...cy...

Lucy : Natsu ! Ne bouge pas ! On va allé cherché de l'aide !

Natsu : C'est..plus la peine...

Lucy : De quoi tu parles ? On doit te sauvé coute que coute ! Je...On tient tous énormément à toi .

Natsu : Je ...peux te posé ...une ...question ?

Lucy : Oui ! Tout ce que tu veux *sers la main de natsu *

Natsu : Est-ce...que...tu m'aime ...Parce que moi...je t'aime comme un fou...

Lucy : ...Natsu...Je t'aime à en mourir...Je ne peux pas imaginé ma vie sans toi...*pleure *

Natsu : *sourit faiblement * Je suis heureux alors...Je peux te demandé ...encore quelque chose...?

Lucy : ...

Natsu : Je voudrai...savoir...quel goût..ont tes lèvres...Embrasse...moi...

La constelucioniste l'embrassa passionément . Celui ci répondit au baiser avec autant de ferveur que possible et passa une main dans le cou de la jeune femme . Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instant .

Natsu : J'aurai...dû te le dire...plus tôt...je donnerai...n'importe quoi..pour resté avec toi...encore un peu...Mon rève à moi...c'est de resté pour toujours à tes côtés .

Lucy : ...Natsu...*sers la main de celui ci contre sa poitrine * Tu es et sera pour toujours dans mon coeur .

Natsu : *ferme doucement les yeux * Lu..cy...je..t'...aime..

Lucy : Non ! Natsu ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en prie ! *pleure à chaudes larmes *

La respiration du dragon slayer s'arreta alors . Lucy le secoua , tentant en vain de le reveillé . Une main se posa alors sur son épaule . C'était Erza .

Erza : C'est fini Lucy...*baisse la tête *

Lucy : Non...c'est pas possible...

Grey : ...désolé...

Erza : Vraiment...

Lucy : *pleure toute les larmes de son corps * Non ! Natsu ! S'il te plaît !

La pluie se fît plus forte , mouillant jusqu'aux os nos mages de Fairy tail et décuplant le chagrin de Lucy . Grey partit cherché de l'aide , Erza tenta de calmé Lucy en la prenant dans ses bras . Celle ci criait le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait à travers la pluie battante . Rien ne pourrai apaisé sa peine . C'est comme ci une partie d'elle même avait disparue .

Lucy : Non ! Je peux pas vivre sans lui !

Erza : Il ne souffre plus là où il est ...*commence à pleuré et sert lucy encore plus *

Lucy : Rendez le moi ! Natsu ! *pleure et s'accroche à Erza *

Erza : Arrète ! Il est plus là ! C'est fini *pleure à chaudes larmes *

Grey revînt avec de l'aide et ils transportèrent le corps de Natsu jusqu'à la guilde . Lucy suivit des yeux le cortège funèbre .

Le lendemain après midi , l'enterrement eut lieux . Toute la guilde était présente , une fleur blanche à la main . Lucy avait la tête baissé , une rose rouge , synonime d'amour , à la main . Ils étaient tous devant la tombe du dragon Slayer de feu . Le maître fît un discourt sur Natsu , rappellant à Lucy que celui ci n'était plus de ce monde . Quand le discourt fût finit , tout le monde s'approcha et déposa sa fleur sur la tombe . Lucy fût la dernière . Elle deposa sa rose sur la haut du tas et partit dans la direction inverse , sans se retourné . Ses amis l'appelé mais la jeune femme de répondait pas .

Cela fesait maintenant plus de 3 mois que Natsu s'était éteint , et Lucy n'était pas retourné à la guilde une seule fois . Ses amis s'inquiété pour elle . Erza passait de temps en temps pour savoir si elle allait bien mais était confronté à un vrai mur . Lucy ne disait mot . Et erza sortait , à chaque fois, énérvé de chez Lucy . Aujourd'hui , le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu . Lucy se décida alors à sortir . Elle enfila rapidement une robe longue blanche , mit des balerines et se lacha les cheveux . Elle sortit dans la rue . Elle se dirigea vers la fôret et traversa celle ci . Lucy se retrouva sur le bors d'une falaise et s'assis .

Lucy : N..atsu...je peux pas vivre sans toi...je t'en prie ..revient ...*pleure *

...: *dans l'ombre * ...Lucy...

Lucy : *se retourne brusquement * Qui est là ?

...: ...

Lucy : Répondez ! *se lève et s'approche de la fôret *

...: *sors de l'ombre * Lucy...

Lucy : Non...impossible...Je deviens...complètement folle ... *se retourne *

...: non...

Lucy : Je suis tellement déséspéré que je vois Natsu ! Haha ! Je vais vraiment pas bien !

Natsu : *s'approche * Lucy...

Lucy : Nan ! Recule ! Je...c'est pas possible ...

Natsu : *prend Lucy dans ses bras * C'est pas une hallucination...

Lucy : Na...tsu...

Les larmes de Lucy redoublèrent et elle s'accrocha à Natsu .

Lucy : Je...Tu m'a tellement manqué...

Natsu : Moi aussi Lucy ...

Lucy : *lève la tête vers Natsu * Comment ça se fait que tu ...

Natsu : On en parlera une autre fois ... C'est trop long à t'expliqué ...

Lucy : *repousse natsu * J'ai tout mon temps , moi ! Raconte !

Natsu : Lucy... *lui prend le bras * arrète...

Lucy : Lache moi ! *se débat *

Natsu : Non ...

Le dragon slayer embrassa alors la blonde , qui se débatît au début puis se laissa faire et répondit au baiser . Ils se séparèrent , à bout de souffle .

Lucy : D'accord...mais promet moi que tu m'expliquera après...

Natsu : Je te le promet ...

Le jeune homme prît Lucy dans ses bras et la serra comme ci il avait peur qu'elle s'envole .

Natsu : Je t'aime...*l'embrasse *

Lucy : Moi aussi ...

Natsu : *plonge sa tête dans le cou de Lucy * C'était horrible sans toi ... Ne pas pouvoir te sentir , t'entendre , te touché , t'admiré , t'embrassé... Un vrai supplice...

Lucy : Pareil pour moi...Est-ce que...tu es allé à la guilde...?

Natsu : Oui...à vrai dire...le maitre , erza et grey savaient que j'étais toujours en vie ...

Lucy : Quoi ? Et pourquoi ils ne m'on rien dit ?

Natsu : L'ennemie pense que je suis mort et va donc baissé sa garde ... Si tu avais été au courant , tu serai venu me voir et aurai fait échoué le plan ...

Lucy : ...*pleure encore plus * vous avez donc si peu foi en moi ?

Natsu : Non ! C'est juste que ...

Lucy : Que ?

Natsu : ...

Lucy : Tu vois ? Tu ne trouve rien à redire *se décolle de lui * Tu m'excusera mais moi j'ai des choses à faire . *part *

Natsu : Attend Lucy ! *la retient par le bras *

Lucy : Quoi encore ? J'ai p..

Le mage de feu ne la laissa pas finir , la poussa contre un arbre et l'embrassa passionnément . Lucy répondit au baiser et s'accrocha à la nuque de Natsu . Celui ci commença à lui caressé les cuisses , tout en lui remontant sa robe . La constellutioniste ce laissa faire et enleva le gilet du dragon slayer . Le jeune homme déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de Lucy et lui fit des suçons . La jeune femme rougissait .

Lucy : Non...pas..ici...

Natsu : *s'arrête * D'accord...

Natsu attrapa son gilet , prit Lucy par la main et commença à traversé la forêt . Ils traversèrent la ville en direction de chez Lucy . Arrivé chez elle , elle ferma la porte et se jeta sur Natsu .Celui ci attérit sur le sol , Lucy à califourchon sur lui . Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore tout en se déshabillant l'un l'autre . Natsu renversa la mage et déposa des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau de la blonde . Il lui enleva ses derniers vêtements et admira le corps nu de Lucy . Celle ci rougit encore plus et cacha sa poitrine et son intimité .

Lucy : P-Pourquoi tu me regarde ..comme ça ?

Natsu : Tu es vraiment magnifique ….

Lucy : merci...mais tu pourrai me dire se genre de compliment quand je suis habillé , pas nu ! Ce serai plus approprié !

Natsu : Peu importe ce que tu porte ...pour moi , tu es et restera magnifique …. *sourire *

Lucy : Natsu...

Natsu : Hum ?

Lucy : Embrasse moi …

Le dragon slayer s'exécuta et leur baiser dura plusieurs minutes . Ils se séparèrent , à court d'air .

Lucy : Je t'aime …...

Natsu : Moi aussi ….

Le jeune homme enleva ses vêtements et se mit à califourchon sur la blonde , l'air hésitant .

Lucy : Q..qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux pas le faire ?

Natsu : Non , c'est pas ça . C'est juste que...T'es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

Lucy : O...oui...*rougit*

Natsu : D'accord . *rougit également *

Le dragon slayer pénétra doucement la jeune femme , fesant crier de plus belle celle-ci . Natsu s'arrêta un instant .

Natsu : S..sa va?

Lucy : *hochement de tête * hum ..

Le jeune homme commença à faire des vas et viens lents . La constellutioniste gémissait et criait le nom du dragon slayer . Au bout de quelques minutes , lucy se cambra , balança sa tête en arrière et jouit . Natsu la suivit de près . Il se releva un peu , histoire de reprendre son souffle . Il se leva et porta lucy jusqu'à sa chambre . Le jeune homme déposa la constellutioniste sur le lit et recommença à donné des coups de bassins rapides , arrachant des cris et des gémissements de plaisirs à la jeune femme . Celle-ci , renversa le dragon slayer et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui .Elle commença à bouger ses hanches . Le jeune homme se laissa faire tout en admirant son amante . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé que la jeune mage était magnifique même en essayant de bougé timidement et maladroitement ses hanches .

Natsu : *sourit et caresse le visage de lucy * kawaii...

Lucy : ahh..q..qu'est..ce que tu r..raconte..dans...une situation ...pareille ? *rougit énormément *

Natsu : rien que la vérité ….^^

Le dragon slayer attrapa les hanches de la constellutioniste et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements .

Lucy : ahh..ahh..si..tu continue...ahh...comme ça ...je vais...ahhhhhh

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que le jeune homme accéléra ses mouvements , augmentant la cadence . La constellutioniste mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffé ses cris de plaisirs .

Natsu : *sourit * ^^

Lucy : B..baka ! ahh...ahh..

La jeune femme mit ses mains sur les épaules de natsu et s'appuya dessus . Elle poussa un long gémissement et jouit . Natsu en fit de même . Lucy s'effondra alors sur le dragon slayer , essayant de reprendre son souffle .

Natsu : déjà fatigué ?

Lucy : O_O n..nani ?

Natsu : hahaha ! t'as vraiment aucune endurance physique Lucy ! ^^ *sourire idiot made in Natsu *

Lucy : *lui donne un coup sur la tête * te moque pas de moi !

Natsu : aie ! *se tient la tête * T_T méchante !

Lucy : Tu ose me traité de méchante ? è_é

Natsu : O_O je ...nan ! j'ai rien dit !

Lucy : grrr è_é

Natsu : Ce qu'on viens de faire , c'était juste un petit échauffement .

Lucy : é..échauffement ? O_O

Natsu : héhéhé

Le dragon slayer renversa la jeune mage et se mit à califourchon sur elle .

Natsu : Par où commencer ? Hmmm X)

Lucy : O_O natsu qui réfléchit ? Mon dieu ! Il va neigé !

Natsu : Comment ça ? Je réfléchit souvent ! J'ai un cerveau moi aussi !

Lucy : A..a bon ? u_u'' c..c'est bien...bien Natsu ! Jsuis...fière de ..de toi ! ^^'

Natsu : -_-# sympa .

Lucy : G..Gomen T_T

Natsu : Pas grave mais en attendant jvais me vengé .

Lucy : Hein ? Vengé ? O_O

Natsu : Parfaitement u_u

Lucy : AAAAAAAHHHH ! au secoure ! à l'aide ! ToT

Natsu : *l'embrasse * Chut !

Lucy : TxT

Natsu commença alors à lui faire des suçons dans le cou tout en jouant avec ses tétons . Quand il se lassa de son cou , il se mit à mordillé , léché la poitrine de notre chère Lucy . Celle ci agrippa ses mains dans les cheveux de Natsu et se mit à gémir à tord et à travers .

Lucy : ahh...ahh..N..natsu...

Natsu : hm ? *lève les yeux vers lucy*

Lucy : *se relève , prend le visage de natsu entre ses mains* je t'aime …

La constellutioniste embrassa Natsu tendrement .

Natsu : Moi aussi je t'aime

La dragon slayer posa son front contre celui de Lucy et lui sourit . La jeune femme rougit et dévia son regard .

Natsu : Pourquoi tu regarde ailleurs ?

Lucy : c..c'est génant ...j'ai pas l'habitude ….

Natsu : T'inquiète .. tu va voir , ça va passé .

Lucy : T'es mon 1er petit ami . Je sais pas trop comment je dois faire …

Natsu : Tu nous considère comme un couple ? ^^

Lucy : Oui . Pourquoi ? Toi non ? C'est trop rapide ? On devrait attendre peut-être ? *s'affole *

Natsu : *caresse la joue de Lucy * Non . C'est juste que je suis heureux que tu dise ça .. Que tu prenne au sérieux notre relation .

Lucy : Natsu...

La constellutioniste se rua sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa comme ci sa vie en dépendait . Le dragon slayer répondit au baiser avec ferveur et enlaça la jeune femme .

Lucy : Si tu disparais encore une fois de ma vie , je survivrai pas . Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour qu'on soit séparé .

Natsu : Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je souhaite que ça ne se reproduise jamais . Mais on est jamais sûr de rien . Vivre sans toi , ça m'est impossible .

Lucy : Pour moi aussi .

Natsu : ça te dit qu'on emménage ensemble ?

Lucy : Quoi ? Déjà ?

Natsu : Je veux rester le plus possible avec toi .

Lucy : d..d'accord alors ….

Natsu : *sourit* Tu n'imagine pas à quel point je t'aime …

Lucy : *sourit aussi *

Natsu : Pour toujours à tes côtés .

Lucy : Pour toujours dans mon cœur .

Les jeunes gens s'embrassèrent tendrement et continuèrent leur ébat amoureux . [Nda : Niarc niarc niarc ! Je dirai rien sur la suite ! XD / La raison : Mouahahahahahaha 8D / Nda : Ma raison me fait peur =_=' à l'aide ! / La raison : fufufu X3 ]

Le lendemain matin – Chambre de Lucy

La pièce etait baignée de soleil . Une douce brise traversait la chambre . Lucy et Natsu étaient allongés sur le lit , l'un contre l'autre . Le dragon slayer observait la jeune femme et lui caressait la joue .

Natsu : J'aimerai qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours …

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la constellutioniste . Celle ci émit un petit gémissement et entre-ouvrit les yeux .

Lucy : Ohayo...

Natsu : *remet une mèche derrière l'oreille de Lucy et l'embrasse* Ohayo...

Lucy : hum..T'es plutôt doux quand tu veux …

Natsu : *sourit* Seulement avec toi ….

La jeune femme se releva et se plaça au dessus du dragon slayer . Elle commença à l'embrassé dans le cou .

Natsu : De bon matin , tu fais ça ?

Lucy : *parle d'une voix sensuelle* Je te veux …

Natsu : Mais je t'appartiens déjà …*sourire charmeur*

Lucy : *sourit * Hum...

Elle commença à lui mordillé l'oreille . Natsu roula , de manière à se retrouvé au dessus de la mage .

Natsu : C'est moi qui doit être au dessus …..*l'embrasse*

Lucy : Pourquoi forcement toi ? *y répond avec passion *

Natsu : *rire * Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ….*lèche les lèvres de Lucy*

Lucy : Tu me cherche ? De bon matin en plus !

Natsu : Hahaha ! *pose sa tête dans le cou de Lucy * Promet moi un truc .

Lucy : Quel truc ? *caresse les cheveux de Natsu *

Natsu : Promet moi que si un jour jte fais souffrire , tu me quittera sans te retourner . Jsuis pas vraiment digne de toi .

Lucy : Jte promet rien du tout . C'est moi qui n'est pas digne de toi . Je te quitterai jamais .

Natsu : *rougit * C'est génant ce que tu dit …

Lucy : *prend le visage de Natsu *

Natsu : *l'embrasse *

…...: Ils s'aiiiiiiiiment !

…...: J'avoue .

…...: Je suis contente pour vous ^^

Natsu / Lucy : ! O_O

Les 3 intrus : –-' ils nous avez pas vu ?

Natsu : Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fiché ici ?

Lucy : Arrétez de rentré chez moi par effraction !

Les 3 intrus : O_O euh...on vous voyez pas arrivé à la guilde donc on est venu ici .

Lucy : Mais sortez de chez moi ! o

…...: Lucy c'est pas gentil !

Lucy : Urusai Happy et ...*lui tire les moustaches* arrète de roulé la langue quand tu dis ça .

Happy : TToTT à l'aide !

Natsu : Pour une fois ...jvais la laissé te faire mal . u_u

Les 2 intrus : O_o' n..natsu …

Natsu : quoi encore ?

Lucy : Mais sortez de chez moi !

…...: Calme toi lucy .

Lucy : Urusai Grey ! Sortez de chez moi ! *lache Happy *

Grey : O_O' L..Lucy …

L'autre intru : Sa va Lucy ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de dire ce genre de chose à Grey . o_o''

Lucy : Oui je vais bien , Erza .

Natsu : Sortez d'ici...*regard menaçant*

Erza/Grey/Happy : O_O' D'accord ! *sortent en 4e vitesse*

Lucy : Pourquoi quand c'est toi , ils partent sans bronché ? –-'

Natsu : On s'en fiche . En attendant , on devrais se lever et allé à la guilde . *se lève*

Lucy : *assise sur le lit* …...

Pensées de Lucy Heartfilia

Il est vraiment trop beau . Il est debout devant le lit , le drap autour de la taille . Il se tourne alors vers moi . Il doit s'être rendu compte que je le regardais . Je pose une main sur son torce .

Natsu : On touche avec les yeux seulement . *sourire charmeur*

Lucy : Hum..Pas envie . =3

Natsu : Jte plais tant que ça ?

Lucy : *voix sensuelle *Plus que tu ne l'imagine …

Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain . Je sens un souffle chaud sur ma nuque .

Lucy : Je vais me lavé .

Natsu : Je veux me lavé avec toi .

Lucy : Hum..Pourquoi pas ?

Natsu : ^^

Je commence à faire coulé l'eau . Quand la baignoire est remplie , je rentre dedans . Natsu fait de même . Il est assis en face de moi et me regarde intensément . Je rougis et détourne le regard .

Lucy : Qu'est-ce qui a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Natsu : Non c'est juste que je te trouve belle .

Lucy : Merci . ^^

On se lave puis on sort de la baignoire . On s'habille et on se met en route pour la guilde . Quand on arrive , Happy nous fonce dessus .

Happy : Et ben ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Grey : Vous en avez mit du temps pour vous habillez .

Natsu/Lucy : Urusai !

Erza : *appuyé contre la porte * Ils ont raison . u_u

Natsu /Lucy : *sursaute* WAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Grey : En plus , ils sont super syncro' XD

Erza : XD j'avoue .

Happy/...: C'est parce qu'ils s'aiiiiiiiime !

Lucy : Pas de bon matin , svp . T_T

…...: Ohayo Lucy . T'as passé une bonne nuit ? *clin d'oeil *

Lucy : Ohayo Mira . / je ne répondrai pas à ça .

Mira : Je connais la réponse de toute façon . X3

Lucy : Alors pourquoi tu pose la question ?

Mira : Pour voir ce que tu me répondrai . ^^

Natsu/Lucy : –-' ah ok . *avance vers la bar*

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur . Tout le monde était content pour Natsu et Lucy et n'arrété pas de posé des questions sur la nuit dernière ou fesait des sous entendu plutôt suspects . Le soir , vers 21 heures , Natsu et Lucy sortirent de la guilde accompagné de Happy .

Natsu : Happy . T'as dormi où hier soir ?

Happy : Chez Wendy et Charuru puisque tu m'a lachement abandonné pour allé friquoté avec Lucy .

Lucy : Sympa . –-'

Natsu : Tu vas dormir là bas ce soir aussi .

Happy : Je m'en doutais . T_T Natsu t'es qu'un lacheur .

Natsu : merci du compliment –-'

Lucy : Vois le bon côté des choses . Tu vas passé une autre nuit avec Charuru . ;)

Happy : *rougit* Qu'est ce que tu insinue , Lucy ?

Lucy : Moi ? Rien du tout , voyons ? u_u *se retient de rire*

Natsu : *pouffe de rire * X3 Bon . Bonne nuit happy .

Lucy : Bonne nuit . À demain .

Happy : à demain . *rentre dans la guilde*

Lucy : Au fait . Pourquoi tu lui a demandé de dormir ailleurs ? *avance vers chez elle*

Natsu : J'ai pas envie qu'il nous entende ou qu'il vienne voir ce qu'on fait en plein nuit . Et je lui ai pas encore parlé de comment on ….voila quoi . *marche avec Lucy*

Lucy : Ah ok . u/u Mais j'y pense , il a dit qu'on a friquotté , tout à l'heure .

Natsu : Hein ? Je sais pas qui sait qui lui appris ce mot mais c'est pas moi . Je soupsonne mira . –-'

Lucy : Ouai . Moi aussi –-' . Bon . On verra ça demain . Jsuis claqué . Je rentre , je dors .

Natsu : Alors là , je crois que tu fais erreur . Tu crois que j'ai envoyé pètre Happy pour quelle raison ?

Lucy : Quoi ? O/O Pervers ! /

Natsu : *enlace lucy et l'embrasse * Et alors ? Ça a pas l'air de te derangé plus que ça . X3

Lucy : Que ? / arrète de raconté des bétises . On est arrivé .

Natsu : Je vais pas te laissé une seconde de répit ce soir …*rire pervers* [Nda : Un natsu pervers *_* ! /La raison : Oh oui ! *_* / Nda – La raison : épouse moi ! *_* ]

Lucy : *ouvre la porte en rougissant * Lache moi . Je peux pas entré sinon .

Natsu : Ok . *la lache *

J'ai à peine le temps de rentré que Natsu me plaque contre le mur et ferme la porte d'un coup de pied . Il commence à m'embrassé . Je répond à son baiser en rougissant comme jamais .

Natsu : Je vais te faire grimpé aux rideaux … *l'embrasse dans la cou*

Lucy : Kyaaa ! / Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ?

Natsu : Je vais faire en sorte que je sois indispensable pour toi …

Lucy : Que ? Tu m'est déjà indispensable . Pas la peine d'en rajouté …

Natsu : A bon ? *regarde Lucy dans les yeux *

Lucy : Oui baka ! *détourne le regard*

Natsu : à moi aussi tu m'est indispensable …

Lucy : *l'embrasse* T'as pas dit que t'allai me faire grimpé aux rideaux ? *rire*

Natsu : T'attend ça avec impatiente ? Avoue .

Lucy : Ok . J'avoue . *voix sensuelle *Fais moi grimpé aux rideaux et vite .

Natsu : *chuchote à l'oreille de Lucy , d'une voix sensuelle aussi *Je préfère prendre mon temps , pour avoir le plus de sensation possible ...

Lucy : Humm .. tu veux me faire craqué ou quoi ? À me parler de cette façon ...*rougis*

Natsu : *voix sensuelle* déjà ? Je vais continué à parler comme ça alors … *sourire pervers*

Lucy : Tu profite de mes faiblesses . Tricheur . Je connais pas tes faiblesses , moi .

Natsu : Ma plus grande faiblesses c'est toi ..

Lucy : *voix sensuelle *Moi ? Je te fais un effet terrible , dit moi .

Natsu : *rire et l'embrasse* C'est pas tout mais les rideaux t'attendent . XD

Lucy : Oui . XD Avec impatiente même .

Il me soulève et me porte jusqu'à la chambre . Là , il me pose sur le lit et commence à m'embrassé , me mordillé , me léché le cou . Il me fait des suçons . Je l'arrète .

Lucy : Arrète sa va se voir ..

Natsu : Et alors ? On s'en fiche . À la guilde tout le monde est au courant …. *continu*

Lucy : ahh..m..mais c'est...c'est ..génant..quand..même..ah

Natsu ne prend pas en compte ce que je viens de dire et m'allonge sur le lit .

Fin des pensées de Lucy Heartfilia

Elle commença à explorer son corps, doux et musclé. Elle passait ses mains sur son dos, en traçant chaque contour. Il la laissa faire. Elle inversa leur position, de façon à recommencer son opération avec son ventre. Elle l'avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois torse nu, mais en le touchant ainsi,elle le trouva encore plus merveilleux. Elle se décala de manière à enlever leur vêtements, ce qui surpris le dragon slayer .

Natsu : Tu es une déesse, Lucy. Tu es trop parfaite, je dois rêver.

Lucy sourit, rougissant à ce compliment. Elle lui embrassa le cou, puis descendit, léchant se corps si appétissant . [Nda : Appétissant c'est même pas le mot ! *_* ] Elle s'arreta au sous vètement et l'enleva avec hâte . Elle embrassa Natsu et celui-ci en profita pour échangé leur place . Il s'attaqua à sa poitrine, souriant quand elle soupira d'aise. Il introduisit alors un doigt dans son intimité et commença un léger va et vient. Il embrassa sa poitrine avant de descendre et de lécher son intimité. Elle essaya malgré tout de retenir ses gémissement, alors que ses sens étaient malmenés .Elle haletait, rouge et gémissante. Natsu lui sourit, et l'embrassa langoureusement, puis lui mordilla l'oreille .Il lui murmura je t'aime à l'oreille et elle se sentit pousser de ailes. Le dragon slayer lui enleva son dernier sous vètement et la pénétra . La constellucioniste poussa un long et sensuel gémissement . Le mage de feu commença à bougé de manière assez rapides . La jeune femme gémissait encore et encore . Puis Lucy décida qu'elle devait ne pas mourir de chaud, elle inversa donc de nouveau leur position, continuant leurs ébats. Natsu l'admirait, sa magnifique femme, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Elle était un peu rouge, un sourire taquin collé aux lèvres. Elle l'embrassa avec amour. Il y répondit , et elle retourna s'allonger , l'entrainant avec elle. De nouveau sur elle, il se décida à accélérer et se libéra en elle.

Lucy : *respiration haletante * ah...natsu...*lui caresse la joue*

Natsu : C'est pas fini t'inquiète . *clin d'oeil + sourire charmeur*

Lucy : J'espère bien ...*sourire*

Ils continuèrent leur ébat jusqu'à tard dans la nuit puis s'endormirent tranquillement .

Quelques années plus tard , Natsu et Lucy se marièrent . Ils eurent 2 filles , des jumelles , Sora et Layla . Ils vécurent tous , heureux , au sein de F airy Tail .

FIN


End file.
